Midnight Terrors and Secrets
by youshi
Summary: There is a secret being kept by one of the Sohma’s. It’s much bigger than the Sohma curse. What will happen when Tohru finds out what Kyo has been hiding from everyone in the Zodiac in Midnight Terrors and Secrets.
1. Good Morning and Good Bye

**Chapter 1:** Good Morning 

Kyo shot up in bed. He was breathing hard; beads of sweat ran down his back. Kyo pushed his bright orange out of his eyes. The startled cat looked at his clock it was 12:02 am. He walked into the bathroom and splashed onto his sweaty face.

"I can't keep on living like this. I need to end this one way or another." Kyo looked at himself in the mirror above the sink. He ran his hand though his hair again. He heard movement from Tohru's room. He hurried out of the bathroom and into his room. The last thing that he wanted was to get somebody involved with his problems especially Tohru. Kyo laid back down and tried to get some sleep.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Tohru set breakfast onto the table.

"Oh everything looks wonderful Tohru-kun." said Shigure setting down his newspaper.

"Thank you Shigure-san." said Tohru, "Have you seen Kyo-kun this morning."

"No I think he's still in his room." said Yuki walking into the room as he finished tying his tie.

"He's going to be late for school if he is still sleeping." said Shigure breaking apart his chopsticks.

"I-I should go make sure that he is okay." said Tohru hurrying off to Kyo's room.

She knocked softly on his door. But, there was no answer. She opened the door slightly. Then fully when she saw that Kyo was not in his room. On his neatly made bed was a note for Tohru, which read…

_Tohru,_

_I am taking a journey. I do not know exactly when I will return. Please do not go looking for me. _

_ Kyo_

"Kyo-kun…" Tohru reread the note. She walked downstairs still holding the note.

Yuki looked up from his breakfast. "What is it Hand-san?"

"Kyo-kun is gone." said Tohru handing Yuki the note.

"He won't stay away for a long time Tohru so don't worry." said Shigure.

"I hope so." said Tohru.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Shigure was wrong. Three months went by and Kyo did not return.

"I'm really worried about Kyo-kun." said Tohru as she paced back and forth.

"I wonder if he went back to training." said Shigure.

"Oh…I really wish that Kyo-kun would come home." cried Tohru.

Just then the front door opened. Kyo staggered inside. He was dripping wet and his clothes were torn. Scratches and bruises covered his tired body. His pants were splattered with mud. His left leg was bleeding. His hair was long and needed to be cut (due to the long time that he was away). The sides went to the bottom of his ears, and his bangs covered his eyes. Kyo picked up his muddy shoes and walked into his room.

"Well, Tohru-kun you got your wish." said Shigure, "Who knows where Kyo has been hiding."

"I see that the cat has returned." said Yuki walking into the room holding a school textbook. "I will miss the peace and quiet."

"He looked like he was hurt!" cried Tohru. She flustered about trying a first-aid kit.

She found one then hurried up the stairs, but Kyo wasn't in his room. He was in the bathroom. Through the door she heard Kyo filling up the tub.

Kyo gritted his teeth as soapy water got into his cuts. But, the warm water felt good on his sore body. He sat in the steaming water for a while his tense muscles started to relax. He got out of the tub when the water started to become cold. Kyo pulled the plug and watched the murky water go down the drain. He dried himself off and put on some clean clothes. He covered his injured leg with bandages, then hid them under his pant leg. He didn't want anyone to bother him about his injuries or where he had been. He would get enough of that from Tohru and Akito. He looked in the mirror and saw how long his hair had gotten. He picked up a pair of scissors cut off his long hair to its normal length.

When he was finished he scooped up a small pile of his orange hair and threw it out. Kyo glanced once more time in the mirror to make sure that his hairline was straight then opened the door. He jumped when he saw Tohru standing in the hall holding a first-aid kit. She was crying.

"K-Kyo-kun wh-why did you run away?" cried Tohru looking up at Kyo with tears streaming down her face.

"I…. Had to do something." said Kyo looking at his feet. He hated it when he made Tohru worried let alone cry. "I can't tell you what right now. I'm sorry. Please don't cry." He took her into his room and set aside his dirty clothes then looked at Tohru.

"You made me so worried." cried Tohru pressing the first-aid kit to her chest.

Kyo put his hands on her shaking shoulders. Tohru looked up at him.

"It's so wonderful that you are back." she unknowingly leaned forward causing Kyo to transform. She dropped the kit and hugged the orange cat close. She sank down to her knees still hugging the cat. Tohru felt something warm dripping on her leg. It was blood. Kyo was bleeding through his bandage. "Kyo-kun y-you're bleeding!"

Tohru fumbled through the first aid-kit and brought out some bandages. She set the orange cat down in front of her and tended to his wounds. In the process Kyo had fallen asleep. He had become very relaxed when Tohru had hugged him. All his stress and pain had disappeared. As soon as Tohru had finished and put Kyo under his covers he transformed back into a human. Tohru's face turned bright red. She quickly put his clothes next to him and crept out of the room.

"How was he? Did he tell you anything?" asked Shigure poking his head out from his room.

"No. He's resting." said Tohru opening the back door. "He'll tell someone when he is ready." she thought as she gazed into the starry night sky.


	2. The Secret is Revealed

**Chapter 2**: The Secret 

A month went by and Kyo didn't talk about where he had ventured off to. He was acting strange. He was quieter than usual and he would stay in his room for long periods of time. But, the strangest thing of all is that he hadn't gotten into a fight with Yuki since his return. Tohru and Shigure were worried about the cat's new behavior. Even Yuki was starting to get worried.

Kyo's new behavior was clear one night to Tohru when Shigure and Yuki had left for the evening leaving Tohru and Kyo alone. Kyo was on the roof as usual and Tohru was in the kitchen. Tohru jumped when she heard the sound of something heavy falling off of the roof. She ran outside to see what it was. As she was walking around the house she tripped over what had fallen off the roof. It was a very large book with the title 'Cures For Every Illness in the World'. Tohru picked it up and struggled under its weight.

"Tohru-kun I was just going to get that." said Kyo looking down at her from the roof. He jumped down landing on all fours. He stood up and took the heavy medical book from Tohru.

"K-Kyo-kun a-are you sick?" asked Tohru following Kyo to the ladder leading to the roof.

"No." said Kyo as he sat on the roof.

Tohru climbed the ladder and saw more medical books surrounding Kyo.

"Then why do you have all these?" asked Tohru.

"A friend of mine is very sick and I don't know what he has or how to help him." said Kyo flipping through the book that fell off of the roof. "I'm really worried about him that's why I have been so quiet. I have been in my room so much because I have been searching for a cure. That's why I went on that journey to visit him and take care of him. I spent a long time because where he lives is far away and then I started to get what he has."

"Kyo-kun I never knew that you could be so caring and dedicated to a friends health." said Tohru smiling at Kyo.

"I care because he's…" Kyo stopped looking though a book and shut it. He looked at Tohru pleadingly, "Please don't anyone. I care so much about him because." His voice dropped to barely a whisper, "Because he's my brother. But, not just any brother my twin brother. His name is Koi and he even has the curse. By accident there are two cats in the zodiac, nobody knows this not even Akito. Ever since I was little he's been in hiding. My mother hid him because she said if Akito anyone in the zodiac or close to Akito found out they would take him away and we would never be able to see him again. He's been hiding in a cabin on a mountain. It gets so cold on the mountain that it sometimes snows. Lately I have been so worried I get nightmares about him dying out there." Kyo felt a big weight being lifted from his shoulders. "I had to tell someone. Someone who I trust; can you help me?"

Tohru stared at Kyo wide-eyed. The Story was slowly sinking in, "Oh Kyo-kun… I will do my best to help him. Do you know what his symptoms are?"

"He has a high fever and gets dizzy spells. He's pale and gets tired easily when he is doing simple things." said Kyo picking up a book on different kinds of medicines.

"Does he like leeks?" asked Tohru looking through a book on remedies.

"I don't think he has ever had any before." said Kyo as he turned a page.

"I know a recipe for leek soup that my mom made for me when I had the flu and I was well the next day." said Tohru, "It may help Koi too."

Kyo's eyes lit up. "How long does it take to make it? Could you make it now?" Kyo's heart filled with hope.

"It doesn't take. I will get the ingredients tomorrow so I can make it." said Tohru.

"W-would you like to come with me when I bring it to him?" asked Kyo looking at Tohru, "He hasn't had anyone but me visit him in a long time."

"I would love to!" cried Tohru, "Should we bring anything else besides the soup?"

"He needs supplies like blankets and stuff. I could probably get him some clothes tomorrow." said Kyo scratching his head.

"If you make a list I could get some things at the store when I go." said Tohru.

"Okay." Kyo started to stack up the medical books and papers that were spread out on the roof. "We could go this weekend. It takes about a day to reach his cabin on Mt. Green Dragon."

"Everything should be ready by then." said Tohru, "Where is Mt. Green Dragon?"

"It's a few kilometers from Swan River." said Kyo, "My mother made sure that where Koi would be hiding there would be nobody around to find him."

"Oh that makes sense. Does he transform into the… you know…" asked Tohru.

"As I said before he does transform into the cat like me. But the only thing is that he doesn't wear these." He held up his wrist where his beads shone in the moonlight. "He only transforms into the other form during a full moon, like werewolves in fairy tales. It's strange. I think it's because he was born after me but I'm not sure."

"That's terrible." said Tohru with a shocked expression on her face. She helped Kyo bring the books back into the house.

As soon as they were all put away in Kyo's room, Shigure and Yuki walked through the door.

"Hello! We're home!" chimed Shigure.

"Promise me that you won't tell anyone about Koi." Kyo whispered, "You are the only one besides me who knows about him. Letting other people know would jeopardize his safety."

"I promise." whispered Tohru.


	3. The Journey

Chapter 3 

The week went by slowly, but the weekend finally arrived. Tohru and Kyo were able to get all of the supplies for Koi. They would be staying with Koi for five weeks. The two had a hard time telling Shigure and Yuki where they were going with their backpacks and bags. Kyo said that they were going to visit Kazuma's dojo for a few weeks. They didn't really believe him but let them go anyway.

They walked for three hours and reached the foot of Mt. Green Dragon. They had to cross a river full of slippery rocks. Kyo helped Tohru up to the bank. They walked through a small forest and when it cleared the steepest part of the mountain was revealed. Kyo and Tohru slowly made their way up the mountain. It was dark by the time they reached Koi's cabin.

"We finally made it." panted Kyo as he helped Tohru up from the ledge.

"It's gotten really dark." said Tohru setting down her backpack.

Kyo walked up to the front door of Koi's log cabin. He took out a small key from his pocket and unlocked the door. Tohru picked up her backpack and followed Kyo inside.

She looked around the cabin. It consisted of four rooms a bedroom, living room, kitchen and a bathroom. Tohru sat down on a near by couch in exhaustion.

"I'll let Koi know that we're here." said Kyo disappeared into the bedroom down a small hall. A few minutes later Kyo returned.

"He wants to meet you." Kyo took Tohru's hand and pulled her to her feet.

She followed Kyo into a small room. Tohru guessed that it was Koi's bedroom from the four-poster bed in the corner. She could see that Koi was under the covers. She couldn't see his face because a curtain was in front of it. Tohru stood at the side of the bed. Koi pulled back the curtain revealing his face. Deep green eyes that were rimmed with gold glowed mystically under his jet-black hair with rusty orange edges.

"Hello you must be Tohru." said Koi softly, "Kyo has told me so much about you."

As he was talking Tohru realized how much he looked like Kyo. Their facial features were exactly the same.

"I brought you some leek soup to help you get better." said Tohru.

"I love leeks!" exclaimed Koi, "I haven't had them in years."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tohru smiled as she heated up the soup over a hot wood-burning stove. She carried the leek soup on a try to Koi's room. As soon as it was on his lap he hungrily consumed it.

"Thank you Tohru-san. ' said Koi. He looked out his window. It was extremely dark. "You should get some rest. You have journeyed very far to come here. Kyo can sleep on my room and you can sleep on the bed that comes out of the couch. Kyo will have to show you." Koi glanced nervously at the rising full moon. "I need to go do something. I will see both of you in the morning. I hope you sleep well." He then quickly ran out of the room.

"Koi-san?" Tohru hurried after him, but Koi was nowhere to be seen.

"It's a full moon." said Kyo looking out of a window as he fingered his beads, "I don't want him to be alone when he's like this."

Kyo showed Tohru how to get the bed out of the couch.

"I will see you in the morning. I'm sorry that I have to leave you by yourself." said Kyo.

"I understand Kyo-kun. I will be fine." assured Tohru.

"Are you sure?" asked Kyo.

"Yes, go your brother needs you." said Tohru.

Kyo nodded then left.


	4. Midnight Terrors

Chapter 4 

Tohru shot up in bed. Her heart raced. She heard the noise again. A muffled yelled.

"Kyo-k-kun?" said Tohru.

She got out of bed in search of the sound. Tohru walked into the kitchen. She heard muffled crying. She put her ear to the wall. Someone was on the other side. Tohru walked around trying to find the door. All of a sudden the bookcase in front of her swung open. Kyo emerged; he was carrying a small black with orange tipped ears, paws, and tail. Kyo closed the bookcase and turned around to find Tohru standing there. He was so surprised that he almost dropped the sleeping cat in his arms.

"Kyo-kun…" she said quietly. She took a step closer to him, "I-is that Koi-san?"

"Yeah…He had a really rough night." Kyo looked out of a window at the rising sun. "But, thankfully it's all over." he yawned, "I'll put Koi to bed then get some sleep myself."

"Do you need any help?" asked Tohru.

"No, I'll be fine." assured Kyo, "You can go back to bed if you want."

Tohru watched Kyo disappear into Koi's room. She walked into the kitchen and got out the things that she would need to make breakfast. She then returned to bed for a few more hours of rest.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"I'm finally finished." sighed Tohru setting the last of the breakfast on the table. "Thank you for helping me Koi-san."

"No problem, Kyo-nii won't let me do anything because of condition." Koi frowned, "But lucky for me he's sleeping now. I'll go wake him up so he can eat with us."

"Oh! I can do that if you'd like." said Tohru.

"I can do it." smiled Koi, "Um…Tohru if it's not to mush trouble could you help me up?"

"Oh! Of course!" Tohru hurried over to help the frail cat.

"Thank you so much Tohru-san." said Koi standing up strait. He slowly walked into his room where Kyo was sleeping.

Tohru was returning from adding wood to the fire, when Kyo came in with Koi. Tohru could rally tell that they were twins when they stood next to each other. They were basically mirror images of each other except that Koi was a few millimeters shorter.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" asked Kyo.

"Yes!" said Tohru cheerfully, "I slept very well." She looked over at the wood pile, "Kyo-kun could you please help me get some more wood for the fire after breakfast?"

"Sure." answered Kyo.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Thank you so much Kyo-kun." said Tohru as she and Kyo entered the cabin with arms full of wood.

"This should last awhile." said Kyo as he neatly stacked the wood.

"Just in time to. It's supposed to storm for the rest of the week." said Koi from his chair in front of the fire.

"W-What kind of storm." asked Tohru.

"A snowstorm. But it shouldn't be too much this time." assured Koi.

"How long do they last?" asked Kyo.

"You can never tell." said Koi, "It can range from a few hours to days even weeks."

"W-weeks?" stuttered Tohru.

"That is why I have an emergency food and wood supply just incase. But only the woodpile needs to be restocked. The last storm cleaned it out." Koi hoisted himself out of his chair, "Could you help me get some more?"

"I don't know what you think your doing." said Kyo, "You're not doing anything until you're better. And you know that your conditions worsen when it snows."

"It happens to you to." said Koi gripping the back of his chair for support standing.

Kyo glanced at Tohru's worried expression.

"I'll be fine." said Kyo, "I better get started before the snow comes."

"I will help to Kyo-kun." said Tohru.

Kyo opened his mouth in protest of Tohru helping; he didn't want her to get hurt.

"Let her help Kyo-nii." said Koi, "You won't be able to do it all alone." He yawned as he looked out the window at the greying sky. "The storm is coming. I'm going to help until then."

"You shouldn't push yourself." said Kyo, "Please stay inside. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Just let me carry things for a while." Koi looked at his brother.

Kyo looked back at him. He sighed, "Fine, but as soon as it starts to snow or you get tired I want you to go inside."

"Okay." said Koi green eyes shining, "I haven't been able to go outside in a while."

Sorry this chapter took so long! I've been really busy with other stories and things!! I really hope you like this chapter! Please R&R!!

Youshi


	5. The Snow Storm

Chapter 5 

The Snow Storm

"You need to get inside." said Kyo. He finished chopping wood and put it in a pile that needed to be brought inside.

Koi looked at his twin brother; he nodded wearily. He started to shiver violently as the snow started to fall in thick sheets.

"You should go also Tohru-kun." said Kyo, "I can finish up."

"A-are you sure?" asked Tohru.

"Yes." Kyo picked up a pile of wood, "There's only a little bit left. I'll be inside soon."

"Oh okay." said Torhu.

She looked over at Koi whose cheeks were a bright shade of red with a fever. Tohru led him inside leaving Kyo all alone in the cold swirling snow.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

A half an hour passed since Kyo brought in a pile of wood. Tohru had started to become worried. She longed to go outside to see if he was alright; but she couldn't because Koi's condition was becoming worse. He was extremely pale and had high fever. His whole body shook when he had coughing fits. All Tohru could do was watch helplessly as Koi gasped desperately for air and pray for the coughing to end.

"Tohru-san…"gasped Koi as his frail body shook, "Where is K-kyo-nii?"

"He's still outside..." said Tohru, her voice shook slightly with worry, "He should be coming in any time soon."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

A full hour past and Kyo had not come inside. Koi had passed out from his high fever. Tohru made sure that Koi would be okay before going out into the snow check on Kyo. She trudged through knee-high piles of snow. In some places it was up to her waist. As Tohru waited though a shallower snowdrift she tripped and fell into the snow. Tohru got up brushing the snow from her coat; she looked back to see what she had tripped over. A tuft of something orange was sticking out of the snow.

"Kyo-kun!" she cried.

Snow swirled around violently around Tohru as she dug out the frozen cat. She finally uncovered his face. His skin was white and his lips were turning blue with cold. Hot tears streamed down her cheeks as she pulled him out of the snow. As Tohru dragged Kyo out of the snowdrift he transformed; clumps of snow clung to his orange fur. Tohru wrapped him in her coat and held him close to her warm body. She grabbed his clothes and hurried as fast as she could inside.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Two weeks past and it kept on snowing. Kyo had started to get the same symptoms of the illness that Koi had.

"I-I'm sorry that you have to do everything by yourself Tohru-kun." said Kyo as he shivered under his blankets.

"It's okay Kyo-kun." Tohru stuck a thermometer in his mouth and nervously watched the mercury rise. "It looks like your fever is going down." She let out a sigh of relief.

"That's good." said Kyo, "We only have a few days left here." He looked out of the window at the snow. "So far it looks like we'll have to stay a bit longer than planned."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mean while at the Sohmas…

Yuki put a hand on his throbbing head. He was in Hitori's waiting room along with the other members of the zodiac. Kureno walked silently into the room and sat in an armchair in a corner. He rested his head on the back of his chair and closed his eyes.

"Hey Haru-kun." whispered Yuki as he leaned over and nudged the ox lying on his stomach on the couch next to him. "Look Kureno's here."

Haru looked up at Yuki with a pale face. He glanced over at Kureno then back to Yuki with a surprised expression. He turned over to his back and stared blankly at the ceiling above him.

Hatori walked out his office with Shigure.

"You can stay in the third room on your left." said Hatori pointing down the hall. He sighed and ran his hand though his black hair. He looked around the room of his waiting patients. He stopped when he saw Kureno. "Kureno-san what are you doing here?"

Kureno's eyes opened and he quickly walked over to the doctor. He whispered something in Hatori's ear.

"That's why I'm here." said Kureno.

Hatori nodded then ran into his office to grab his medical bag and then hurried out of the door. Kureno was at Hatori's heels. The members heard a door slide shut with a loud snap. They all knew the reason why Hatori had ran out like. Something was wrong…Something was very wrong…

Sorry that this chapter took so long!! I've been really busy lately. This one is much longer than chapter four I hope that you all like it.

Youshi


	6. Answers and the Journey Home

Chapter 6 

Answers and the Journey Home

An hour passed as the members of the zodiac anxiously waited for Hatori and Kureno to return. Finally they heard them enter. Hatori looked gravely around the room.

"I now know the reason the cause of this epidemic." said Hatori his voice wavering slightly, "The reason is-"

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Kyo fumbled around in his bags to find his ringing phone.

"Hello?" said Kyo as he answered it. His eyes widened as he listened to the person on the other end. "Yes, thank you for calling. We will return as soon as possible. Bye." he closed his phone and walked back into Koi's room.

Tohru looked up from a thermometer that she had just taken out of Koi's mouth.

"What's wrong Kyo-kun?" asked Tohru when she saw him standing in the doorway. She got up and looked into his face.

"That was Hatori-san on the phone." Kyo's eyes glistened with tears. "He said that all the members of the zodiac are sick. And he said the reason is…" he stopped. A tear rolled down his cheek.

"What is it Kyo-nii?" asked Koi sitting up and looking over at his brother. His green eyes filled with worry.

"Akito-san is…dead." said Kyo.

Tohru looked at Kyo in shock. Even though Koi could barely remember Akito he had tears in his eyes.

"Did Hatori-san tell you why?" asked Tohru.

"He said that Akito-san had been having problems with his heart for a while. Then it just gave out a few minutes ago." said Kyo his voice shaking, "Hatori-san said that he wants us to come home as soon as possible."

"We can't just leave Koi-san here all alone.' said Tohru setting down the thermometer. "His fever has just gone up."

"I'll be fine Tohru-san." said Koi giving Tohru a weak smile.

"He can come with us." said Kyo.

Koi looked up at his twin brother with excitement. "Really?"

Kyo nodded. "There is no reason for you to hide anymore."

Koi swung his feet over the edge of his bed and slowly stood up. "When do we leave?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The three made their way down the mountain. It was more difficult because of all the snow that was left behind from the blizzard. Kyo and Tohru stopped every once in a while for Koi to catch his breath. But, after a few hours of hiking, Koi got so tired he transformed. Tohru put Koi into a sling that she had made with her scarf. Kyo packed away his brother's things into his bag, a blanket, a picture of Koi and Kyo when they were younger with their mother and father, and a few sets of clothes. Kyo smiled and shook his head as he saw the black and orange cat sleeping soundly in Tohru's scarf.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

It was very late by the time they reached Shigure's house. They crept through the dark house to their rooms. Tohru made a bed in Kyo's room for Koi.

"Thank you Tohru-san." said Koi who was back in human form.

"You're welcome." smiled Torhu, "How are you feeling?

"Better than I have in years." said Koi smiling back at Tohru.

"That's good." Torhu looked at a clock on Kyo's wall, "I'm going to go to bed. If you need anything just come get me. Kyo-kun will know where I will be."

Koi nodded. "Goodnight Tohru-san."

"Good night." said Tohru, "Goodnight Kyo-kun."

"Night." said Kyo his face turned a light shade of pink as Tohru closed the door.

"She's so nice." said Koi sitting with his legs crossed on the bed that Tohru had made. "I can see why you like her so much." his green eyes sparkling playfully.

"Oh shut up." said Kyo throwing a pillow at his twin brother hitting him in the head.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

In the morning Koi went downstairs and pretended to be Kyo.

"Good morning Shigure-kun." yawned Koi.

"We missed you and Tohru-kun while you were away." said Shigure from behind his newspaper. He lowered it and his jaw dropped when he saw Koi. "What did you do while you were gone? Your eyes are green and-and your hair is black and orange. Does Tohru still look the same?"

"I think so." said Koi.

"What did you do stupid cat?" said Yuki coming into the room and sitting at the table.

"Good morning to you Yuki-san." said Koi.

Yuki and Shigure looked up in surprise

"Are you okay Kyo-kun?" asked Shigure.

"Yeah." said Kyo coming into the room and standing next to Koi with Tohru beside him. "This is Koi my twin brother. He is another cat of this zodiac."

Koi gave a small smile before collapsing to the floor.


	7. Hospitalized

Chapter 7: Hospitalized 

"How is he?" asked Kyo his eyes wide as he hurried over to Hatori in the Sohma hospital. Five hours had passed since they had arrived with Koi.

"He has a dangerously high fever and a weak heart rate. He is having trouble breathing as well." said Hatori, "He doesn't look very good."

"Is he going to okay?" Kyo's heart raced with nervousness.

"I don't know." Hatori looked at his clipboard. "You may see him. He's been asking for you."

Kyo nodded.

"Just don't get him to excited or worked up about anything." said Hatori, "He's not in a very stable condition."

Hatori silently led Kyo down a hallway. They stopped in front of a door with Koi's name on the outside. Kyo put his hand on the handle to open the door but Hatori stopped him for a moment.

"Just be careful." said Hatori looking at Kyo with a hint of sadness in his eyes. "You may not like what you see."

Kyo nodded, then slowly entered the room. Tears came to his eyes when he saw Koi.

Koi's eyes were closed. He was extremely pale and looked thin. His cheeks were bright red with fever and Kyo could see beads of sweat on his forehead. He was breathing with an oxygen mask and he was hooked up to a bunch of different machines.

"Koi?" said Kyo quietly, as he sat in a chair next to his twin's bed.

Koi looked over at Kyo through half-shut eyes. Kyo could see through the oxygen mask that he was smiling.

"Hi Kyo." said Koi weakly, his voice was muffled because of the mask, "I'm sorry for causing you all this trouble."

"You're not causing any trouble." said Kyo, "You never have." A tear ran Kyo's cheek.

"Why are you crying?" asked Koi, "What's wrong? Am I making you sad?" Koi's green eyes filled with tears. "Please don't be sad."

"I won't if you get better." said Kyo giving a small tearful smile.

"I'll try." said Koi sighing then winced.

"Hey are you okay?" asked Kyo looking concernedly at his brother.

"Yeah it just hurts sometimes." Koi looked over at Kyo and smiled reassuringly, "But don't worry I will be fine."

All of a sudden Koi's face became paler than before. He closed his eyes, and started to cough and gasp for air. The machines surrounding him started to beep like crazy. Doctors and nurses came running into the room.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Kyo, his voice filled with worry.

"It can be a number of things." said the nurse who was ushering him out of the room. "It's probably just an allergic reaction to his medication."

Suddenly the noise in Koi's room increased as Kyo walked down the hall to the waiting room where Tohru was. But he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard one of the doctors start yelling.

"He needs to go into surgery now! His lungs have collapsed, we're loosing him!" they shouted above the noise.

Kyo spun around just as Koi was being rushed past him, down the hall and out of sight. IVs trailed behind him like strange balloons. Koi's face was paper white with a grey tinge. His eyes were still closed and it didn't look like he was breathing.

Kyo turned back around his eyes wide. Once he reached the waiting room Tohru rushed over.

"How was he?" asked Tohru looking up at him.

Kyo didn't answer. He just walked past her in a daze, sank into a chair and broke down crying.

Koi was dying…


	8. Transplant

A/N: I am soo sorry for taking so long in posting the next chapter to Midnight Terrors and Secrets. I had a huge writer's block, but it's finally gone now.

So without any further delaying I hope you enjoy the next chapter called Transplant.

Enjoy!

~Youshi ^_^

**Chapter 8**: Transplant

Tohru put her hand on Kyo's shaking shoulder.

"Kyo-kun, what is it?" asked Tohru becoming even more worried.

"He's dying...," cried Kyo, "And it's all my fault. I shouldn't have made him come back with us."

"You didn't make him come," said Tohru, "He wanted to. Do you remember how happy he was when he found out that he could come home with us?"

"Yeah," Kyo gave a small tearful smile, "I haven't seen him that happy in a long time."

Just then a nurse ran into the room, "Kyo Sohma-san we need your help," she called.

Kyo jumped up from his chair, his eyes were wide, "What is it?"

"I apologize for putting this so impolitely but, we need one of your lungs," she said, "Koi-san's body has rejected the lung that was given to him. We didn't understand at first but then we realized that the person didn't belong to the zodiac, and that may be the reason why. So we checked all the possible members to see if they had matches and only your name came up as a match."

Kyo just stared at the nurse, processing everything that she had just said to him.

"Please Sohma-san, we don't have much time. As we speak Koi-san is dying."

Kyo looked over at Tohru. Tears were already streaming down her face as she nodded, "Go," she said quietly.

Kyo looked back at the nurse, "What do you need me to do?"

The nurse immediately started to pull him down the hall and into a room. She spoke to him a mile a minute, telling him everything that he would need to know before the surgery happened. Usually he would have to fill out some forms first but there wasn't any time, plus he and Koi were related.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Within fifteen minutes Kyo was being rushed out of the hospital room on a stretcher and being put under anesthesia as he disappeared behind the doors of the operating room.

Tohru was left alone in the waiting room. Her heart hammered in her chest in fear for both Kyo and Koi. She had over heard the nurse when she was speaking to Kyo. She had said that there was a possibility of death for both him and his twin brother. It scared her, the thought of loosing them. Even though she had only known Koi for a small amount of time, he had made a special place in her heart along with all the other members of the zodiac.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Tohru sat for hours upon hours in the waiting room. She jumped at every noise that sounded like a door opening or closing.

Then finally, after over several hours the operation doors opened and a doctor with a serious expression emerged.

Tohru quickly got up from her chair and went over to the doctor. "Excuse me doctor-san how are they doing?" she asked, her eyes searched the doctor's face for any signs.

The doctor took a deep breath before speaking. "We almost lost them, but we were able to both of them. It was strange; they started to have similar problems then their hearts stopped at the same exact time. But thankfully my staff and I were able to get their hearts started again," the doctor said. The corners of his mouth twitched up for a quick small smile. "They both will be sore for a while and will have to remain here for at least several weeks to recover."

"Oh, thank goodness...." breathed Tohru. "Thank you very much for saving them." she said as she bowed to the doctor.

"You welcome," said the doctor with a more relaxed smile, "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to bring my patients into their rooms."

"Oh, yes! I'm sorry!" exclaimed Tohru, blushing and bowing apologetically.

Just then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She quickly looked up and stood up straight when she saw Hatori standing behind her.

"It's getting late. You should go home and get some rest. They won't be awake for a while now," he said in a calm tone.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Thank you for driving me home," said Tohru as she climbed out of Hatori's car.

"You're welcome, I promise that I will call you to let you know if anything happened with them," he said before Tohru shut the door.

"Thank you...," said Tohru as she watched Hatori drive away.

A/N: Do not worry this isn't the end! I have at least one more chapter planned.

I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review!

~Youshi ^_^


End file.
